Mafia Gazette Past Issue 41
Weekender Edition: News Free For Your Enjoyment (E&OE) Saturday 8th October 'THE HISTORY FILES ' Today, and every Saturday we will be bringing you a glimpse into the past archives of the Mafia Gazette from down through the ages. This article made its debut appearance about three years ago and has been requested by many over the past week. If anyone has any requests for History File articles, please send in your request to the usual address. ANGELS WITH BLACK WINGS There has been a lot of talk recently about the killings and the hatred that now dominates our community. One look in the streets or five minutes in the coffee shop are enough to let people know of the general feelings running through the whole of the 5 cities. It seems that all conversations start with or very quickly turn to the recent events following the death of Mr IzzyCreamcheese. Our streets are now filled with vile words and deplorable threats and promises of action yet to be taken, and sitting here in the newspaper office in Chicago looking out onto the street you see the same as you see in cities throughout out community. People huddle together in groups, looking around themselves warily as they discuss recent events in hushed tones or shout their wrath and anguish to the masses. Others scurry from doorway to doorway, trying to avoid the inevitable bullet that seems to track down those who have so recently had to contend with the loss of their beloved bosses. Grief, fear, hatred, loathing and death are now our constant companions where it was once peace when the squeaky hammer was wielded by a fair hand. The squeaky hammer and the quirky humour has now been replaced by a deadly law dealt out by two crews; those of MorbidAngel and Dark-Angel. The law is now that the crewless must die. Anyone opposing this law and the one of complete obedience to the Angels is dealt with in the most severe manner. Even those that chose to take no part in this matter have been slain in the streets like common thugs. Miguel_II is one of these casualties, along with his partner, Stugots. Both these men preached peace and held their sister crews together in an atmosphere of tranquillity, but this has been shattered along with the hopes and dreams of all the other would-be crew leaders who wanted to make their own decisions. There were great cries in the streets from some when Mr IzzyCreamcheese and his family held sway in our community. “Tyrant” screamed some, while others merely muttered about how the peace was no peace, but merely a dictatorship run by one man. These people should come forth now and tell us what they think of life in the streets of our cities now that the fruitcake and the squeaky hammer have gone. Do you like the freedom from the “dictatorship” that has been granted to you? A peaceful man looking to see the growth of our community and perhaps even see the rise of real Godfathers to take the reins of the 5 cities and rule in peace has been torn from under everyone’s feet by this era of bloodshed and violence. The new crews that were being cultured into an attitude of peaceful coexistence and shared ideals have all but gone. Only a few scattered remnants of the once great families remain to lick their wounds and to see what the dark future holds. The tyranny is reminiscent of the era of LazyBoy and RumbleFish, with death being dolled out as punishment for those who stand in the way of this one man and his flawed ambitions. His one aim is to make a name for himself, which he is doing. The names of “murderer”, “tyrant”, “egomaniac”, “psychotic killer”- these have all been used in conjunction with MorbidAngel’s name His faithful lapdog, Dark-Angel, follows along at his heels taking what scraps of glory his master chooses to throw at his feet for the faithful servant to grovel from the dirt and show pitiful thanks to a cruel and twisted man. People scurry into his crew and that of Dark-Angel, for whatever reason, either to show support for the way of the gun, or to hide beneath the black wings of death that the Angels spread over their devout acolytes through fear of being the next one in the sights of a gun. Many have tried to rid our community of these killers, who have given permission for their families to kill unsponsored people. There have been numerous entries on the hit list to try and buy their deaths, each one countered by an entry from the Angel concerned. The money is a lure to keep them safe as failed attempts provide security for them as their guards close ranks around them. Also the money put up by MorbidAngel on his own life will not be paid out on his death. Do not be fooled into thinking this, as a dead man can pay no bounty. Several attempts were made by MorbidAngel to get the newspaper shut down for good last night as well, as the name of the Editor in Chief appeared on 10 separate occasions, but each one was swiftly bought off by a supporter of the newspaper. No attempts were made on the life of Tallulah- during the time that these hits were on the list, and this action along with the killing of all the great and good bosses who strove to work for the good of the community are what prompted the early return of the newspaper. People now have a choice to make in their lives. Do they follow a man who has already said that he is not interested in living or life, only the amount of lives he can take before someone takes his existence and removes his gun from our streets for good? The other option is to fight this war that the Angels have dragged our community into. A war where the biggest casualties have been the unsponsored, the people who have no family to turn to to help them combat against this hail of bullets. They have been forced to fight on their own, to make their own stand with no family to back them, as new families to take in these refugees are swiftly removed. One man or one woman cannot stand for long against the might of the Angels hatred for anyone not in their family and the streets run red with their mingled blood. The Angels families now stand at a combined number of approximately 300 bodies. This number fluctuates as members are killed off, picked out of the ranks by those wishing to put a stop to this carnage, but for every Angels crewmember that dies, another swiftly takes their place in the ranks to keep the numbers steady. Today alone, we have seen more than 30 people fall from the Angels ranks to be replaced by more people willing to sacrifice themselves for the black leaders who believe in bullets and blood. These are unfortunately outweighed by about five to one with the deaths of unsponsoreds or people from other crews as they are picked off by the supporters of this tyrant and his lackey. Does the community wish to stand idly by while scores of people fall to these cursed Angels and their bloodthirsty followers? Or will people make a stand, draw a line in the sand and say no more? Make your choice wisely and make it with your own convictions. Do you want to revel in blood and follow a man who has turned on people who trusted him, or would you rather go back to the days where you could make your own decisions, have your own crews with your own rules, have a family that you could be proud of? There is enough in the streets for people to make up their own minds on this. Read it and choose wisely. Stick to your convictions and morals and don’t just choose a side because it looks stronger and more likely to win. You may find that your choice has a direct bearing on your future, don’t throw it away on cowardice and not being able to have the courage to stand up for what you believe in. 'THE COST OF FREE SPEECH ' Comment By: Gazette Writer There has been a lot of discussion on the streets as to the real meaning of free speech and how it applies to our community. This is a big issue for some of the people who have made a stand and are prepared to have their say on what it means. Freedom of speech means a right to say whatever you choose, however, this freedom comes at a price. The views of some are not necessarily the views of all, and if people choose to exercise their right to this free speech, they should realise that others have that right too. Everyone’s views will be different, but it doesn’t always have to end in conflict if the views of some are opposite to others. Take the press as an example of the freedom of speech. Here we repost as faithfully as we can the views of people in the community. Not everyone agrees with what is written and some will stand up and let their views be known about articles that they disagree with. Others try and remove the newspaper from the streets by attempting to kill the staff. Each person’s reactions will be different, as each person is different, but it doesn’t make them wrong. However, well-worded responses will illicit more support than an abuse filled one, or one that comes out of a gun. If people have things to say, then they should say them, but in a way that makes people support their words. Bad grammar or English accompanied by random abuse and unsupported statements are unlikely to win an argument. People who use this method to try and win the argument usually find more and more people against them. A well- worded argument with reasoning for the stance that a person has taken will command more attention, and even though people may not agree fully with what the person is saying, they are more likely to give their backing to someone who will show their reasoning for their argument. You can tell a lot about a person from the response they give to a situation. Closed comments come from closed minds, and closed minds will never accept new ideas. Nothing will ever be good enough for a closed mind, and they go through life only making friends with those people who agree with them implicitly. Open minds on the other hand are more receptive to ideas and suggestions. They aquire knowledge by asking questions and looking at things from a different viewpoint than their own and learn more about their world than someone wearing blinkers. Which person would you rather be? We can learn a lot from the people around us and the differing views they hold. We are all free to make choices about what we say and do in our community and sometimes we make the right choice, sometimes we don’t. It is all part of the learning process that each individual goes through. Some learn from the past, always looking over their shoulders to see how things were done before, then they go on their way saying that is how it must be, others look to the future, making their own way and taking their own path, ready for new ideas. New ideas and old ways rarely are the same or even similar as our community evolves, but the freedom of speech means that all can have their say. Let people say what they want to. If you don’t accept their ideas, at least say why you don’t. Perhaps the person will see things in a different light, but at least they will know your reasoning, no matter what path they choose to take from then on. If you don’t make your reasoning clear, how can anyone accept your views? Saying you disagree with something is all very well, but people are more likely to take your side if you explain why you disagree. Words are very powerful things. They can show someone that they are loved, they can show fear, hate, annoyance and all other emotions across the scale. Use them wisely and you will be thought of as a great and intelligent person. Use them with the disdainful thought that it is only words and that a gun has more power and people will look on you as a fool. Dead people learn nothing and cannot fight on your side. People who read your thoughts and eloquence are more likely to support you than a rotting corpse. Freedom of speech is a costly thing. You must tax your brain, choose your words as if each one was a priceless artefact; spend time constructing your argument and pay attention to details in your reasoning. All these things will make your words more valuable in the community. Words of value fall on more ears than throwaway comments with no real thought behind them. Think before you speak and people will see you as a thinker. Speak before you think and people will ignore the thing you have to say. 'RECIPE FROM THE KNITTING AND PRESERVES GROUP ' By: Littleoldlady Victoria Sponge 110g (4oz) Butter 110g (4oz) Caster Sugar 110g (4oz) Self-raising Flour 2 Eggs Vanilla Essence or 1 tsp Grated Lemon Rind Preheat oven to 190°C: 375°F: Gas 5. Whisk together the butter and sugar until light and creamy. Add the beaten eggs gradually with a little of the flour. Fold in the remaining sieved flour and add the flavouring. Divide equally between two 15cm (6 inch) sandwich tins. Bake for 20 - 25 minutes. Turn out on to a wire rack to cool. 'PSYCHIC WORLD ' By: Natatia The stars, the cosmos, inner worlds, past lives, tarot, and the gift. Psychic counseling is now available to any of those seeking answers, guidance, life planning, or the future. My name is Natatia and I was blessed with the sixth sense. For those needing or desiring my services need only send your request, birth date, and your middle name. All questions meeting these requirements will be answered here in this column. Dear Natatia: My dilemma that I bring to you for advice is this.....I am currently married, but we never seen one another. Always in different towns, always in different times. Recently, I found that I am carrying a child. What does the cosmos say? Should I stay with a man I never see or seek out a man who is mysterious, flirtatious, and is usually always in the same city as I and during the same time? Which would be better for the child? Signed: Lost between two Dear Lost between two: First, my sincere condolences for your loss. This must be a very trying time, especially not really knowing who to trust. For you I used several instruments to assist me with your case, including my crystal ball, which hasn't been used in years. What I have found is this...Your parents are watching over you. in fact you may catch a glimpse out of the corner of your eye, suddenly receive a slight scent of your mother's perfume or your father's favorite cigars. They are with you. We all wish our family can live forever, but this can happen only if you stand tall, and take your parents' place, then the Family will continue, even if the family is only with you in spirit. Keep the name of the Family going and make them proud. Cosmically yours, Natatia I have searched the cards, my crystals, the runes, and yes even the cosmos. All these point in a similar path. Always do what's best for the child. The child is worth ten of the parents. You failed to mention if the child is that of your husband or of the mysterious stranger. Before making such a drastic decision, remove yourself from both and spend time alone with you and your unborn child. Spend time gazing into glowing embers in a fireplace or sit on the beach watching the ocean. The answer will come to you. Always remember that Karma is all around us. If you send out good Karma or bad Karma, it comes back to three fold. Cosmically yours, Natatia Dear Natatia: Recently, I lost all that I hold dear to me. My parents were shot down in cold blood, what was left of our Family was spread across the country for our own safety. My question is, will I see my parents again? And if so will they still be my parents. Signed: A lone sheep amongst the wolves Dear Sheep. Searching the cosmos, I had the pleasure of meeting your parents. They are close by watching over you. Sometimes you can sense them with a movement out the corner of your eye, a subtle scent of your mother's perfume, or father's cigars. They know that you feel alone right now with your immediate family scattered, but their wish is for you to gather your strength from them, within yourself, and the energy around you. Bring your Family from the ashes. Make the name of your Family ring out among all the other proud Families. Know they are with you every step of the way. Cosmically yours, Natatia 'LETTERS TO THE EDITOR ' I would like to Thank each and everyone who attended my Fathers funeral, I was touched by the reception he received and hope I can be half the man he was Once again Thank you all From: Regg1e1 Dear Carmela, What the deal with all these idiots being obsessed with legends on our streets? The latest one is ColdIce.. Ha! that's a laugh and then some. I almost pissed my pants when I heard that. Seriously, what did that man do to earn our respect. But alas, I've gone over that. Seriously though...What does it matter? Legend or not? Why try to live up to the stupidly high expectations of these streets when you can go out there, do what you want and probably in the end get a nice big lip mark on your ass! Legend is a term thrown around so loosely. Why be a second rate version of someone else when you can be a first rate version of yourself? Not that every ones going to like you.. But why must we cling to the past like there's nothing to look forward to? I'm so sick of the moaning and whining about the good ol' days, and what we are missing out on. LOOK AROUND YOU PEOPLE... Good ol' days are LONG gone and they aren't coming back. So flippin' let go and move on. So cut the cord from the past and start living in the now. Legend or not, they aren't any better than anyone else that walks these streets. If anything they are worse, because they have nothing but a bunch of followers trying to give them a class A rim job with a nice reach around to go along with it. Yours always and forever, Cooter J. Poo 'WE HEAR THAT… ' Gossip column by: Trixie ....Kathrine took an I.Q. test over the weekend and her score was so low they seriously thought about committing her into St. MoneyZebs just for her safety. She was last seen on the streets ranting and raving about a new legend and how great he was. The only downside was, she could barely form a coherent sentence. ....Iwanna is secretly dating TonyCapone. They were seen at the theatre holding hands and sharing a tub of popcorn whispering back and forth to each other. This gossip Queen, sadly, couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying. ....Carmela Returned from her honeymoon nothing but smiles. I would personally like to Congratulate both the happy Bride and Groom. You two work together, and I wish you nothing but happiness and love. Now stop being so lovey dovey...Its making the rest of us sick. Kidding, I have nothing but love for you both. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Tell her… you love her. Tell her… you need her. Tell her… you’re sorry. No matter what you tell her, tell her you mean it with a classic or custom-made piece from All That Glitters Jewellers, hosting Chicago’s largest selection of loose gemstones, settings, ready-made pieces, antiques, and estate jewelry. So next time you tell her, tell her with a gift as beautiful and unique as she is. 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) HORSE FOR SALE Slippery Momma $200,000. Contact Ferrelli *HORSE 4 SALE* Ancient Power asking price 700k Price is negotiable Contact The_Co0chie_Monster 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Knitting and Preserve Group Hello to you good people. It has come to my attention that with all this Drug dealing and Shooting, peoples hobbies appear to be neglected. Whilst going about my business It has also become apparent that there are alot of scantily clad young ladies. These poor dears are likely to catch their death of cold. I have taken it upon myself to issue suitable Knitware to all that request. Unfortunately I am but one person. If you would like to assist and possibly have some Tea and Victoria Sponge, feel free to drop me a line. Contact: Littleoldlady 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The Evolution - Working men and women's club in LV welcomes you to drink at our fine establishment to make new friends and maybe even find your picture on the wall of fame. Find us at the following address: http://www.mafia.org/m2/comm-readpost.php?bar&id=7817 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Horse Name Sale Price 1 Hurricane Maniac $500,000 2 Blonde Jerk $500,000 3 Scrawny Hooker $400,000 4 Blue Bolt $700,000 5 Prince Emerald $700,000 6 Clumsy Sam $500,000 7 Friendly Scum $500,000 8 Chubby Fred $1,000,000 9 Muddy Sneak $500,000 10 Handsome Brat $700,000 Contanct MafiasMistresss all Prices negtionable. 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand. ' http://pvp.a.mafia.org/gazette.php?issue=50